battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/LOOKS LIKE IT'S BACK!
So here's a big fat recommendation sheet on Giants you should buy... basing it off of stats and stuff. So Which Giants are there? *'Swarm': Swarm lacks in HP but overall he can fly which KINDA improves him. Strafing, also. *'Crusher': This lumbering golem giant has a big hammer used for crushing stuff. Also, a tank Skylander. *'Hot Head': Hot Head has flamethrower-like attacks. In addition, if used right, he can do serious damage. *'Tree Rex': Starter Giant. Feels sluggish but when done right is very powerful. *'Ninjini': Ninjini has very great offensive capabilities; she's probably the oldest giant ever. *'Bouncer': Bouncer hits from afar mostly. He sure does great when away from enemies; take that in mind. *'Eye Brawl': Slow, but rather can watch you. Basically, you should get the point. *'Thumpback': Has an anchor ready to pummel his enemies. Far melee attacks. First, Stats If there's a tie when you're gonna see me try and balance it out; remember that. Sometimes, with variants... if they have variants. Round 1: Speed #'Ninjini', Bouncer #Every other Giant So yeah, lots of ties here. One tie here, one tie there. SO MUCH TIES! So who's going to get first? Let's use the variants! Which didn't help at all, sadly. Perhaps the most important thing when running away from enemies is the chance of blocking an attack so let's see... and THERE YOU HAVE IT! Ninjini won first! (gosh, is Ninjini faster when bottled or slower?) #'Ninjini' #'Bouncer' #Every other Giant Lots of ties here. So let's just list all the giants... *'Swarm': Has a flight ability (Flight of the Wasp) which makes him significantly fast. Regardless, you have to activate it and it's limited. *'Crusher': Rockslidin' Out!. Too bad I don't have it! *'Hot Head': Hot Rod. It gives you infinite driving capabilities but unfortunately ruins a tactic you can use for him, which is "Shoot Oil and Flamethrower". *'Tree Rex': The Sequoia Stampede. Done, charge forward and stuff. *'Eye Brawl': Absolutely none, really. Sure, the punches may speed him up, but it's not actually one. All you can do is up his speed to 68. *'Thumpback': The unreliable Belly Flop. You are likely to stop at an incline. Notice how the speediest giants didn't get any speed boost moves? Well... here's the results! #'Ninjini' #'Bouncer' #'Swarm' #'Hot Head' #'Tree Rex' #'Crusher' #'Thumpback' #'Eye Brawl' Current standings? Well... #'Ninjini' (8) #'Bouncer' (6) #'Swarm' (5) #'Hot Head' (4) #'Tree Rex' (3) #'Crusher' (2) #'Thumpback' (1) #'Eye Brawl' (0) Round 2: Armor #'Ninjini' #'Eye Brawl', Thumpback #'Crusher', Tree Rex, Bouncer #'Hot Head', Swarm So much ties. SO. MUCH. So it's going to be basd on the HP of the Skylanders, okay? FINAL ROUND Time for some evaluation. 'Ninjini' *Pros **She doesn't slip on ice which makes traversing slippery terrains a breeze. Most notably in the frozen wastelands! That's because she's floating, so if you're in the bottle slippery terrains WILL affect you. (+2) ***HOWEVER: There seems to be an error where Ninjini starts slipping around for quite a time. You must bottle yourself up if you want to stop this; not a significant hindrance but still annoying. **Nice pun of the name; it's a pun of Ninja, Genie, and Ningini (probably). (0) **If you plop an Enchanted Blade down, enemies become briefly distracted by it and damage it. This is useful against Arkeyan Duelists and such. (+2) **Scarlet Ninjini. Nothing describes how awesome the stats are; they are very high. (+3) *Cons **The bottom path is just the one of the worst upgrade paths in the whole game, if not the whole series; all it is is damage increasing and such. However, if you DIDN'T pick it, you'd probably have a much breezier experience. (-2, depends if you picked this or not) **For combos, they somewhat lack... innovation. The only combos which seem to be made are throwing your Wishblades. (0) **Low HP, though it is slightly nullified by how powerful she is. (-1) Ninjini's Stats overall *Normal Ninjini **No Heroic Challenges/Min ***Speed: 60 ***Armor: 48 ***Crit: 80 ***Element: 25 ***HP: 410 **Heroic Challenges/Max ***Speed: 18 ***Armor: 78 *Scarlet Ninjini **No Heroic Challenges/Min ***Speed: 60 ***Armor: 54 ***Crit: 90 ***Element: 25 ***HP: 410 **Heroic Challenges/Max ***Speed: 108 ***Armor: 84 BONUS: Uhh, let's see FACT: Family Friendly Gaming uses "the Holy Bible to be used to back up our opinions". That means if they see anything against Christian beliefs, they downmark it. So, uhh, let's see how much stupid stuff is in each Skylanders stuff. *Skylanders Spyro's Adventure **They say once you collect each Skylander of an element you don't need to buy more. Yes, you don't, but it doesn't really hurt to try out new Skylanders. Especially if that's required to get an achievement. **He calls "Earth" and "Life" "Mountain" and "Plant" respectively. I guess he's looking just at the icon, okay? **As usual, they get angry with stuff where you attack with guns or stuff like that. Players "use various weapons", but most of the time, you're just using your breath or arms or somethin' like that. **"Gladiator style battles" is false. All they are is PvP matches where you fight in arenas and special stuff. **Paul is chicken-brained on why next to the "6+ marking" is a warning lable for children under three. Uhh, they might eat the figures, hello! *Skylanders Giants **"I will get the bad stuff out of the way first." Time to hear some dumb stuff! ***Point one on why it's bad is actually true; though it's not ACTUALLY bad. ***Point two: fighting a multitude of enemies with violent attacks. Uhh, so wait. Is Paul saying that even Chompies biting is violent? ***Point three tells you not to let kids under ten play this game. The target was supposed to be for kids! The game even shows it. ***For some reason, point four has a very, VERY weird bad thing in it; out of touch humor... which I don't see. ***If you wanna know, point five is going to be confusing - a ghost character like Casper. So, here's what I have to say! ****If it's the Machine Ghost - That's nothing like Casper. He's just trying to escape from Noodles in the frozen wastelands (called Glacial Gorge). ****If it's Ninjini - Sure, Ninjini might sometimes sound boisterous (she even kinda laughs/giggles whenever she's flying and does some kind of weird battle cry when doing Fling Blade), but that doesn't make her like Casper. Also, she's a ninja genie. ***As usual, they hate games with undead or magic stuff. They're basically bashing six Skylanders in total. **He says the graphics are beautiful, yet gives it a 79%. Hypocritical? *Skylanders Swap Force (fact: i only got to chapter 2 of that game in the olden days. expect me to guess) **The game itself ***Spyro MAY be pretty much gone, but he's still here. Heck, guess what? He's the main character of Skylanders Academy. ***As far as I can see Kaos is using... crystals as I suppose to try and evilize elemental creatures and make them erupt evil. He thinks there's an easier way to achieve this goal... but Kaos doesn't have any hypnotizing stuff. ***Nearing the end it's very confusing. What the heck does he even mean? **Sheep Wreck Island ***Personally, I haven't actually seen Wind-Up's stats, but if there's one thing to guess, it's that it's 38. So he keeps mashing a button... WHEN HE COULD JUST DO SOMETHING ELSE LIKE PUSH THE ENEMIES AWAY FROM HIM!!! With the Spring Shot that is. ***He thinks Sheep Wreck Island reinforced the problem about sheep being abused; in reality, it's just for thinking. In fact, sheep were abused because as Hugo says, when Mabus slept, they would steal stuff and look innocent. *Skylanders Trap Team (uhh only gameplay this time or anything I fully know) **The game itself ***First off he says that Trap Masters can "unlock certain areas". So breaking Traptanium Crystals can open up areas? ***Per usual, Family Friendly Gaming will bash games with undead or magic stuff. **Dark Expansion: SKIPPED **Light Expansion ***Knight Light is Family Friendly's Gaming most favorite Skylander. Ever. Mainly because, remember, they use the bible to support their evidence, and love to see... well, angelic holy stuff and not false deities! **Nightmare Express: SKIPPED, I don't know Blades' gender. *Skylanders Superchargers **"THIS IS AWESOME!" was the chant Family Friendly Gaming made. Yet they gave it a lower score than Giants. **Once more, they bash cartoon violence, undead, and magic Skylanders. Category:Blog posts